Nieoczekiwany sojusznik
by LovelyRosalie
Summary: Akcja po odcinku 4x21. Caroline nie wraca do domu, lecz próbuje uciec przed Silasem, który nawiedził ją pod postacią Klausa i Matta. Z opresji ratuje ją nie kto inny, jak Klaus. Jak dziewczyna zareaguje na pomysł mężczyzny, aby chronić się przed Silasem? Czy będzie mogła mu zaufać? Co musi zrobić, aby ratować nie tylko siebie, ale także swoją matkę i przyjaciół? Sami zobaczcie!
1. Chapter 1

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do akcji, która dzieje się w 4 sezonie VD. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Akcja po odcinku 4x21. Caroline nie wraca do domu, lecz próbuje uciec przed Silasem, który nawiedził ją pod postacią Klausa i Matta. Z opresji ratuje ją nie kto inny, jak Klaus. Jak dziewczyna zareaguje na pomysł mężczyzny, aby chronić się przed Silasem? Czy będzie mogła mu zaufać? Co musi zrobić, aby ratować nie tylko siebie, ale także swoją matkę i przyjaciół? Sami zobaczcie! _

Caroline biegła tak szybko jak mogła. Znajdowała się w lesie, ale nie była pewna, w którą stronę biec, aby wrócić do domu. Mimo swoich wampirzych zdolności, była tak przerażona, że nie wiedziała dokąd zmierza.

Jedyna o czym mogła w tej chwili myśleć, to ucieczka. Ucieczka przed Silasem.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się i ciężko oddychając oparła plecami o drzewo. Wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni kurtki i drżącymi rękoma próbowała wybrać numer Liz.

Po kilku sygnałach w słuchawce rozległ się głos pani szeryf:

- Caroline, kochanie. Już jestem w domu, przepraszam. Wiem, miałam być o 6. Gdzie jesteś? – Zapytała spokojnie matka Caroline. Miały dziś wieczorem zjeść wspólnie kolację.

-Mamo, posłuchaj mnie. Nie wychodź z domu i pod żadnym pozorem nikogo nie wpuszczaj. Nawet mnie, rozumiesz? – Wykrzyknęła dziewczyna do słuchawki, starając się aby przekazać informacje jak najszybciej – Silas mnie zaatakował. Może mącić w naszych głowach, przybrać każdą postać. Musisz się mnie posłuchać, jasne?

-Caroline, nic ci nie jest? Zrobił ci coś?- Nerwowym głosem zapytała Liz.

-Mamo, nic mi nie jest- odpowiedziała Caroline. – Obiecaj mi tylko, że nikogo nie wpuścisz.

-Obiecuję.

-Kocham cię mamo – powiedziała dziewczyna i rozłączyła się.

Caroline rozejrzała się po lesie, próbując wychwycić jakikolwiek dźwięk. Nic. Cisza.

Jednakże nie uspokoiło to jednak dziewczyny. Bała się Silasa, który mógł poznać każdą jej myśl. Każde najskrytsze pragnienie.

_Najskrytsze pragnienie._

Od razu wspomnienia Caroline powróciły do jej rozmowy z „Klausem" na temat wyjazdu do Nowego Orleanu, tego, że w głębi duszy była zła na niego, że wyjechał bez słowa, tego, że skrycie pragnęła dać mu szansę.

Silas mógł czytać z niej, jak z otwartej księgi. Wiedział, czego pragnęła i za czym tęskniła. _Gdyby Klaus mógł czytać w moich myślach, pewnie już dawno byłabym zgubiona, _pomyślała dziewczyna.

Caroline ruszyła dalej wgłąb lasu, gdy usłyszała jakiś dźwięk. Stanęła w miejscu chcąc się dokładnie wsłuchać, ale otaczała ją głucha cisza.

Nim zdążyła się ruszyć, ktoś mocno przycisnął ją do drzewa. Był to mężczyzna, jedną ręką zasłaniał jej usta, a drugą trzymał na jej brzuchu, przyciskając ją mocno do siebie. Dziewczyna uwięziona była pomiędzy drzewem a mężczyzną. Nie mogła się ruszyć, krzyczeć. Nie mogła zrobić nic. Była pewna, że za chwilę zginie z rąk Silasa.

Z oczu Caroline poleciało kilka łez, spływając teraz po jej policzkach i zatrzymując się na dłoni mężczyzny.

-Shh.. Skarbie. Nie płacz – wyszeptał jej do ucha, z swoim brytyjskim akcentem – Silas tu jest. Nie wydawaj żadnego dźwięku. – Rozkazał jej mężczyzna, nie wypuszczając dziewczyny z uścisku.

Dziewczyna chciała się wyrwać, więc uderzyła mężczyznę w brzuch, lecz nim zdążyła uciec, poczuła jak Klaus/Silas skręca jej kark. Potem była już tylko ciemność.

Caroline powoli otworzyła oczy. Okropnie bolała ją głowa i szyja.

Delikatnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu.

Był to mały pokój, urządzony skromnie, bez zbędnego przepychu, choć widać gołym okiem, że wyposażenie nie należało do najtańszych.

Ściany pomalowane były na kolor jasnofioletowy, i po prawej stronie łóżka stała duża, ciemnobrązowa szafa z lustrem. Dziewczyna spojrzała w lustro, które odbijało wszystko, co znajdowało się po jej lewej stronie, i dopiero zorientowała się, że w pokoju jest jeszcze ktoś.

Caroline natychmiast wyskoczyła z łóżka, stając po jego prawej stronie.

-Silas – wyszeptała przerażona.

Po drugiej stronie łóżka siedział Silas, znów pod postacią Klausa.

-Uspokój się kochana. To akurat jestem naprawdę ja. – odpowiedział mężczyzna delikatnie się uśmiechając. – Pamiętasz jak to mnie nawiedzał? – Spojrzałam na niego lekko zdziwiona – zapytałem wtedy, czy możesz mi udowodnić, że to naprawdę ty. Więc co mam zrobić?

Powoli zaczęłam się rozluźniać. Zastanawiałam się nad tym, o co go zapytać.

-Powiedz mi coś, o czym wiemy tylko my dwoje – to było głupie. Niby co miał mi powiedzieć. Już chciałam cofnąć swoje pytanie, ale Klaus odpowiedział:

-Pewnego dnia, gdy prawie przeze mnie umarłaś, powiedziałaś mi, że wiesz, że cię kocham.

Ok, to na pewno był Klaus. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze z ust i oparłam się plecami o szafę. Mężczyzna powoli podszedł do mnie, złapał mnie za ramiona i posadził na brzegu łóżka.

-Co się dzisiaj stało?

Po kilku minutach ciszy, zaczęłam wszystko opowiadać, nawet o tym co mówił Silas. Wiedziałam, że to głupie i spodziewałam się, że Klaus zacznie się śmiać, ale nic z tego.

Zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym spokojnym głosem powiedział:

-Połóż się i odpocznij. Jutro pomyślimy co dalej – po czym skierował się do drzwi.

-Klaus! – Zwołałam za nim. – Muszę wrócić do domu, moja mama jest sama.

-Śpi w pokoju obok. Nie masz się czym martwić.

-Dzię… - chciałam podziękować, ale Klausa już nie było.

Zrezygnowana opadłam na miękkie poduszki i zasnęłam.


	2. Chapter 2

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do akcji, która dzieje się w 4 sezonie VD. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Akcja po odcinku 4x21. Caroline nie wraca do domu, lecz próbuje uciec przed Silasem, który nawiedził ją pod postacią Klausa i Matta. Z opresji ratuje ją nie kto inny, jak Klaus. Jak dziewczyna zareaguje na pomysł mężczyzny, aby chronić się przed Silasem? Czy będzie mogła mu zaufać? Co musi zrobić, aby ratować nie tylko siebie, ale także swoją matkę i przyjaciół? Sami zobaczcie! _

{}

-Mamo? – Nieśmiało zaczęła Caroline, wchodząc do kuchni – możemy porozmawiać?

-Oczywiście kochanie. Stało się coś? – Odpowiedziała łagodnie Liz przerywając poszukiwanie czegoś w szafce. Caroline zauważyła kilka pudełek po ciastkach, które teraz leżały na stole. – Nie wiesz, gdzie jest werbena? Nie było nas w domu 3 dni, ale przecież nikt nie ukradłby werbeny – twarz kobiety wyrażała teraz zdziwienie i zaintrygowanie.

-Właśnie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać – dziewczyna podeszła do matki i położyła swoje dłonie na jej ramionach. Spojrzała jej prosto w oczy i zrobiła coś, czego jako wampir zawsze się brzydziła – nie będziesz pamiętać tej rozmowy – powiedziała cicho, łamiącym się głosem. – Od kilku dni nie jesteś na werbenie. Przepraszam mamo, ale muszę to zrobić. Muszę cię chronić – z oczu Caroline poleciało kilka łez i choć czuła, że ma w gardle gulę, mówiła dalej – zrobisz dokładnie to co mówię. Polecisz samolotem na Florydę, na wakacje. Zostaniesz tam tak długo, jak ci powiem. Na lotnisku czekać będzie na ciebie kobieta o imieniu Maria, która zawiezie cię do twojego domu. Jest to spadek po tacie. Odpoczniesz, będziesz cieszyć się piękną pogodą i nie będziesz się martwić o mnie. Rozumiesz?

Liz twierdząco pokiwała głową i Caroline przerwała kontakt wzrokowy. Natychmiastowo źrenice kobiety powróciły do swojego pierwotnego kształtu. Liz zamrugała kilkakrotnie i powiedziała:

-Muszę się spakować.

-Już to zrobiłam mamo – powiedziała Caroline, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

-Moje drogie – dziewczyna usłyszała niski głos, z pięknym brytyjskim akcentem, dobiegający zza jej pleców – możemy?

Liz była trochę zdziwiona zobaczywszy Klausa, ale pokiwała jedynie głową i powiedziała, że jeszcze się przebierze i będzie gotowa do wyjścia.

Caroline po wyjściu matki odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Klaus domyślał się, że dziewczyna się waha co do decyzji, która podjęła.

-Dobrze wiesz, że to najlepsze wyjście – powiedział cicho. Caroline jedynie pokiwała lekko głową i nie patrzyła już w oczy mężczyzny. Nie mogła się już rozmyślić. – Zaniosę bagaże do samochodu – powiedział, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

Dziewczyna została sama, a z jej oczu znów poleciało kilka łez. Nie była już niczego pewna. Bała się. W jej głowie działa się istna burza myśli, pomysłów, rozwiązań. I żadne nie było dobre.

Jej wzrok powędrował do zdjęcia, które wisiało na lodówce. Przedstawiało niespełna 30-letnią Liz i ok. 8-letnią Caroline.

_Robisz to, aby ją chronić, _powiedziała sobie w myślach Caroline i wyszła z kuchni.

{}

_3 dni wcześniej._

-Nie ma mowy! – Krzyknęła Caroline. Była bliska furii. Jeżeli Klaus naprawdę myśli, że może jej coś takiego proponować, to prawdopodobnie jest psychicznie chory – czy ty siebie słyszysz? Silas biega sobie po Mystic Falls, a ja mam zostawić tutaj mamę?!

Klaus niewzruszony siedział w fotelu, popijając bourbon. Czekał, aż dziewczyna przestanie chodzić po całym salonie, klnąc na niego, używając każdego przekleństwa jakie znał w języku angielskim.

-Nie dałaś mi nawet dokończyć… - powiedział mężczyzna wstając. Podszedł do Caroline i złapał ją za ramiona. Ta chciała się wyrwać, ale Klaus jej nie pozwolił. – Pomyślałem, że twoja matka mogłaby pojechać na Florydę. Odpoczęłaby i byłaby z dala od tego wszystkiego.

-Ona się nie zgodzi – powiedziała dziewczyna spuszczając wzrok. – To się nie uda.

-Dlatego ją zmusisz.

-Nie użyję na niej wpływu – krzyknęła Caroline. – Postradałeś zmysły?!

-Inaczej jej nie przekonasz – wyszeptał Klaus, wciąż trzymając swoje dłonie na ramionach dziewczyny, która teraz drżała ze zdenerwowania. – To jedyny sposób, żeby ją ratować. A dobrze wiesz, że nie zostawię cię w Mystic Falls.

-Zmusisz mnie, żebym z tobą wyjechała? – Zapytała ostro Caroline.

-Tak.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Klaus zaproponował jej wyjazd z Mystic Falls. Powiedział, że ją ochroni, pod warunkiem, że ona pomoże mu znaleźć czarownice, które miałyby się przyczynić do zagłady Silasa.

_Co powinnam zrobić? _Pytała się Caroline w myślach. Nie mogę zostawić tu mamy, a na Florydzie mogłaby odpocząć. Byłaby bezpieczna.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok na Klausa i pokiwała głową na potwierdzenie. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się smutno i powiedział:

-To dla jej dobra. I dla twojego.

{}

Caroline patrzyła przez okno na las. Nie miała pojęcia kiedy znów będzie w Mystic Falls. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy.

Czekało ich ok. 30 godzin samej jazy, więc domyśliła się, że będą musieli zatrzymać się po drodze w jakimś hotelu.

-Byłeś już kiedyś w Billings? – zapytała dziewczyna.

-W samym mieście nie. Ale mieszka tam mój znajomy czarownik – odpowiedział Klaus. – On pomoże nam w namierzeniu innych.

Caroline pokiwała tylko głową i znów spojrzała w okno.

Tyle razy rozmyślała o propozycji Klausa, żeby z nim wyjechać, ale nigdy nie spodziewała się, że będzie to się działo tak szybko i w takich okolicznościach.

Dziewczyna miała także inne zmartwienie, oprócz Silasa.

Klaus.

A raczej to, że zaczynała powoli się do niego przekonywać.

{}

Szału nie ma, du** nie urywa.  
Ale to początki, więc może dlatego.

Chce serdecznie podziękować wszystkim tym, którzy czytają moje opowiadania. Jesteście kochani!  
Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział jakoś przeżyjecie ; )  
Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.

Ps. Poszukuje bety, więc jeśli ktoś jest chętny to proszę pisać na priv.


	3. Chapter 3

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do akcji, która dzieje się w 4 sezonie VD. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Akcja po odcinku 4x21. Caroline nie wraca do domu, lecz próbuje uciec przed Silasem, który nawiedził ją pod postacią Klausa i Matta. Z opresji ratuje ją nie kto inny, jak Klaus. Jak dziewczyna zareaguje na pomysł mężczyzny, aby chronić się przed Silasem? Czy będzie mogła mu zaufać? Co musi zrobić, aby ratować nie tylko siebie, ale także swoją matkę i przyjaciół? Sami zobaczcie!_

* * *

„_Kochany Pamiętniku!_

_Dzisiejszy dzień jest dziwny. Spokojny, a zarazem nerwowy. _

_Mam ochotę krzyczeć. Ale moje usta się nie otwierają. _

_Mam ochotę spać, ale czuję, że nie mogę. _

_Szczerze mówiąc nic już nie wiem. _

_Nic._

_Kompletnie nic._

_Sprawy się komplikują. I to nie z mojej winy. Chyba po raz pierwszy w głębi duszy nie oskarżam się o całe zło tego świata. Tym razem to Silas. Największe z dotychczasowych zagrożeń. _

_On sieje spustoszenie w Mystic Falls, a ja jestem z Klausem w Chicago. Cóż za ironia. Pamiętam jak rok temu o mało nie zginęłam w rytuale zdjęcia z niego klątwy. A teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Może nie takimi prawdziwymi, ale wiem, że się stara. Wiem, że mu zależy. _

_Coś się zmieniło, pomiędzy mną a Klausem. Chyba nawet zaczęłam mu ufać. Ale czy to jest prawdziwe? Może przemawia przeze mnie strach. Strata. Może brak Tylera sprawia, że staję się naiwna? Wiem, że Klaus jest we mnie zakochany. Ale jak ja czuję się w stosunku do niego? Podoba mi się, muszę to przyznać, ale nic poza tym. Fizyczny pociąg nie zmieni mojego zdania o nim. _

_Patrzę na niego, gdy śpi na jednym z hotelowych łóżek. Leży na plecach, a kołdra zasłania go jedynie od pasa w dół, więc bezkarnie mogę patrzeć na jego klatę. Na lewym ramieniu ma tatuaż przedstawiający pióro, z którego wylatuje ptak. On znajduje się już na jego lewej piersi. Ciekawe co on oznacza. Kiedyś go o to zapytam. _

_Po 9 godzinach szalonej jazdy Klausa znaleźliśmy się w Chicago. Zatrzymaliśmy się, aby odpocząć i rano ruszamy dalej, do Billings w Montanie. Klaus ma tam znajomego czarownika, który obiecał pomóc. To będzie pierwszy prawdziwy przystanek. Nie wiem, gdzie ruszymy dalej i jak długo będziemy poza Mystic Falls, ale miałam złe przeczucia. „_

Caroline sięgnęła po kieliszek wina stojący na małym stoliku przed nią. Wzięła z niego duży łyk, opróżniając go i odstawiła z powrotem na stół. Postanowiła położyć się spać i także odpocząć.

Ale sen nie nadchodził. Dziewczyna przewracała się z boku na bok, ale to nie pomagało. Spojrzała na zegarek. Była 01:38.

Caroline usiadła na łóżku i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Była sfrustrowana tym, jak bardzo jest zmęczona tym wszystkim, co się działo w ostatnim czasie w jej życiu i tym, że nie może mimo wszystko odpocząć.

Zrezygnowana wstała więc z łóżka, włożyła jeansy, białą koszulkę i sandały i postanowiła zejść do baru na drinka. _Może to pomoże mi zasnąć, _powiedziała sobie w myślach dziewczyna i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

Nim jednak zdążyła złapać za klamkę poczuła jak Klaus odciąga ją w drugą stronę i zagradza jej przejście.

-Co mówiłem o wychodzeniu samej w środku nocy? – zapytał mężczyzna, widocznie zdenerwowany. Trzymał Caroline na odległość wyciągniętych ramion i świdrował ją wzrokiem. Stał jedynie w bokserkach, co mocno rozpraszało dziewczynę w wymyśleniu ciętej riposty.

Caroline odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

-Może byś się ubrał?

Klaus zaśmiał się głośno i zbliżył się do dziewczyny. Patrząc jej prosto w oczy wyszeptał:

-Coś nie tak, kochana? – po czym uśmiechnął się. Caroline z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową i usiadła na swoim łóżku.

-Nie mogę spać – powiedziała cicho. – To wszystko… po prostu się boję o mamę i przyjaciół.

Klaus, który ubierał właśnie jeansy nagle znieruchomiał. Coś do niego dotarło. To nie niechęć dziewczyny, ale jej strach powodował, że była taka przygnębiona od kilku dni. Nie chodziło o to, że wyjeżdża z nim, lecz o to, że w ogóle wyjeżdża.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu.

Ona nie boi się jego, lecz Silasa.

Dla ich przyjaźni jest jeszcze nadzieja.

Dla nich jest nadzieja.

Klaus podszedł do Caroline i usiadł obok niej na łóżku. Siedziała teraz z wyciągniętymi przed siebie bosymi stopami, przez co wyglądała jeszcze niewinniej.

Mężczyzna złapał jej dłonie w swoje i powiedział:

-Nic ci nie grozi. Obiecuje – wyszeptał. – Twoim przyjaciołom, twojej mamie, także. – Spojrzał w załzawione oczy Caroline i już głośniej powiedział – zaufaj mi.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową na potwierdzenie i powiedziała:

-Możesz ze mną dzisiaj zostać? Nie chcę być sama.

Klaus bez słowa położył się na łóżku i wskazał na swoje lewe ramię, gdzie po chwili położyła się Caroline. Wtuliła się w nagą pierś mężczyzny i czuła się bezpieczna, ale i jednocześnie trochę zmartwiona.

Wiedziała, że kiedyś może pożałować tego, że zbytnio zbliżyła się do Klausa.

Ale nie w tej chwili.

Teraz było jej dobrze.

* * *

_W pokoju panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Nawet z ulicy nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Caroline mogła więc słyszeć spokojne i miarowe bicie serca Klausa, a także swoje. _

_Które aktualnie biło w zawrotnym tempie. _

_Klaus trzymał dłonie po obu stronach twarzy Caroline i intensywnie się w nią wpatrywał. Jednym kciukiem delikatnie gładził jej dolną wargę, przez co dziewczyna bezwiednie otworzyła usta. _

_Jej oddech przyśpieszył, temperatura ciała natychmiastowo się podniosła, a mięśnie drżały. W dole brzucha mogła wyczuć delikatne kłucie. _

_To Klaus tak na nią działał. _

_Stał przed nią jak zawsze seksowny, z zalotnym uśmiechem na twarzy. _

_-Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później do mnie przyjdziesz – wyszeptał jej mężczyzna tuż przed twarzą, tak, że Caroline poczuła jego gorący oddech. _

_Powinna być zła za jego irytującą pewność siebie, ale nie potrafiła. Miała ochotę rzucić się mu w ramiona i o niczym innym nie myśleć. Tak, właśnie tego chciała. _

_Nie myśleć o konsekwencjach. _

_Nie czuć się winna._

_Chciała wpaść w ramiona mężczyzny, który przed nią stał i cieszyć się tym._

_Jedna dłoń Klausa zjechała niżej, gładząc szyję dziewczyny i zatrzymując się na jej ramieniu, natomiast druga przesunęła się z tyłu głowy i splotła z jej blond lokami. _

_Mężczyzna pochylił się nad Caroline, dotykając ustami zagłębienia tuż nad obojczykiem. Gorącymi wargami musnął delikatnie jej skórę i wyszeptał:_

_-Pragniesz mnie? _

_Dziewczyna pokiwała tylko głową. _

_-Powiedz to!_

_-Pragnę cię Klaus – wyszeptała słabym głosem dziewczyna._

Caroline otworzyła oczy i natychmiast podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. _Zabije go, _powiedziała do siebie w myślach, pewna, że Klaus podsunął jej ten idiotyczny sen.

Ale gdy rozejrzała się wokół siebie nie zobaczyła go. Nie leżał ani w jej, ani w swoim łóżku. Nie było go także na kanapie. Z łazienki nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk.

Dziewczyna nie rozmyślając zbyt długo wstała z łóżka i zobaczyła, że na stole leży kartka.

„_Pomyślałem, że pewnie napiłabyś się świeżej krwi,_  
_więc poszedłem odwiedzić najbliższy szpital._

_ Jak się obudzisz, zacznij się szykować._  
_Wyruszamy o 7._

_Klaus"_

Więc to jednak nie Klaus.

_To mój sen, moja podświadomość, _powiedziała sobie w myślach dziewczyna.

-O cholera…

* * *

Klaus spoglądał na lekko wystraszoną Caroline. Siedziała wyprostowana na starym fotelu, w starym, obskurnym mieszkaniu Tomasa, jego przyjaciela.

-Jeszcze raz przepraszam za takie warunki – wyszeptał cicho mężczyzna tak, aby czarownik nie mógł go usłyszeć. – Tomas ma 284 lata i jest trochę staroświecki.

Caroline spojrzała na Klausa i uśmiechnęła się. Nie przeszkadzało jej mieszkanie, w którym musiała spędzić kolejnych kilka godzin. Najlepsze było to, że w środku dużego miasta jakim było Billings stał niepozorny dom, z zewnątrz wyglądający normalnie, ale w środku było istne piekło.

Żaden mebel do siebie nie pasował, na dodatek każdy wyglądał jakby był z innej epoki. W każdym możliwym miejscu wisiały zioła, których zapach był dla wampira naprawdę przytłaczający.

Po chwili do pokoju wrócił Tomas, trzymając ogromną księgę. Dziewczyna domyśliła się, że to księga czarów.

-Troszkę poszukałem w księgach i znalazłem pewne zaklęcie – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna, nie patrząc na żadne z wampirów. – Qetsiyah zamknęła Silasa na dwa tysiące lat. Więc tylko ona może zrobić to znowu. – Caroline spojrzała na Klausa lekko zszokowana. – Silasa udało się zbudzić dzięki trójkątowi, który stworzyliście poprzez trzy masakry złożone z dwunastu ofiar każdego gatunku.

Caroline spuściła wzrok, lekko zdenerwowana. Nie chciała o tym pamiętać, ale wiedziała, że zapewne będzie ją to prześladować do końca życia. Wampirzego życia.

-Aby przywrócić do życia czarownicę także potrzebny jest trójkąt..

-Nie zabijemy znów 36 niewinnych ludzi! – krzyknęła Caroline. _O nie, musi być inny sposób, aby pozbyć się Silasa, _pomyślała.

-Nikogo nie trzeba zabijać – odpowiedział Tomas ze spokojem. – Trójkąt ma składać się z dwunastu czarownic, po cztery w każdym miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się wierzchołki poprzedniego trójkąta. Klaus uśmiechnął się. Ma już Bonnie i Tomasa, więc pozostało znaleźć jeszcze 10. To nie powinno być trudne.

-Ale jest pewien problem – tu Caroline wstrzymała na chwilę oddech – trójkąt mogą stworzyć jedynie te czarownice, które posługują się ekspresją. A wierzcie mi na słowo, że niewiele ich jest.

Wampiry spojrzały na siebie, widocznie zawiedzeni. Mieli nadzieję, że znalezienie odpowiedniej ilości czarownic wystarczy, aby pokonać Silasa, ale mylili się.

-Tomas, kolego – powiedział spokojnie Klaus pochylając się lekko do przodu – ile znasz takich czarownic?

Po krótkim namyśle czarownik powiedział:

-Cztery. Ze mną pięć – po krótkiej pauzie dodał – wiem, że wy także znacie jedną.

Caroline przytaknęła.

-Więc na co czekamy – powiedział Klaus wstając.

* * *

-Jak Elena? – zapytała Caroline i wygodniej rozsiadła się w starym fotelu w domu Tomasa. Może i wystrój nie był najlepszy, to wyjątkowo ten fotel być dosyć wygodny.

-Wciąż nie jest sobą – odpowiedział cicho Stefan – sam nie wiem, co jeszcze możemy zrobić. Próbowaliśmy po dobroci, zabraliśmy na bal, aby przywrócić jej wspomnienia i nic. Torturowaliśmy ją, ale ona dobrze wie, że nie zrobimy nic, aby ją skrzywdzić.

Caroline była coraz bardziej zmartwiona. Choć od dwóch dni nie było żadnego ataku Silasa, to Elena wciąż miała wyłączone emocje.

Co oznaczało jedynie, że każdy człowiek w jej otoczeniu jest zagrożony.

_Także dlatego wysłałaś matkę na Florydę, _pomyślała Caroline.

-Masz jakiś pomysł? – głos Stefana wyrwał dziewczynę z rozmyślań.

-Nie. Ale spróbuję coś wymyślić.. – powiedziała Caroline – albo w ostateczności spytam o radę Klausa. 1000 lat doświadczenia w torturowaniu i manipulowaniu powinno się na coś przydać.

Stefan nic nie odpowiedział. Rozmyślał.

-A jak Bonnie? Czy ona.. – zapytała dziewczyna.

-Jest w domu. Nie wychodzi, bo boi się spotkać Silasa – chwila ciszy. - Powinnaś do niej zadzwonić.

-Tak, wiem. Zrobię to jutro, dziś jest już późno. – Cicho powiedziała dziewczyna. Jedną ręką potarła kark i westchnęła.

_Kiedy to wszystko się skończy._

-Dbaj o siebie i o dziewczyny, Stef.

-Ty też Care. Uważaj na Klausa – odpowiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się do siebie – wiesz o czym mówię.

-Dobranoc przyjacielu.

-Dobranoc!

Caroline rozłączyła się i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili usłyszała jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju.

Klaus.

-Poszukajmy jakiegoś hotelu kochana. Powinnaś odpocząć – powiedział cicho mężczyzna stojąc nad nią z wyciągniętą ręką.

Dziewczyna przez chwile wpatrywała się w niego, przypominając sobie swój sen, o którym oczywiście mu nie wspomniała.

Trochę nieśmiało Caroline złapała za dłoń Klausa i pozwoliła, aby ten pomógł jej wstać.

-Tomas do jutra powinien skontaktować się z czarownicami, i wtedy będziemy mogli szukać pozostałych.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Czuła na sobie wzrok pierwotnego. Przy wyjściu przystanęła na chwilę i odwróciła się w stronę Klausa.

-Tym razem chcę osobny pokój.

-Jak sobie życzysz, kochana – odpowiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się, po czym ruszył do wyjścia za dziewczyną.

* * *

Rozdział 3.  
Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Jest on tak szybko, w ramach przeprosin za tak krótkie dwa pierwsze rozdziały (choć on sam nie jest zbyt długi).

Chcę wszystkim ogromnie podziękować, za czytanie, komentowanie i śledzenie mojego opowiadania!  
Jest to dla mnie wielka radość, wiedząc, że jesteście moimi wypocinami zainteresowani :)

Zapraszam więc do czytania, komentowania, śledzenia i etc.

Ps. Poszukiwanie bety wciąż aktualne, chętnych zapraszam do prywatnej wiadomości :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do akcji, która dzieje się w 4 sezonie VD. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Akcja po odcinku 4x21. Caroline nie wraca do domu, lecz próbuje uciec przed Silasem, który nawiedził ją pod postacią Klausa i Matta. Z opresji ratuje ją nie kto inny, jak Klaus. Jak dziewczyna zareaguje na pomysł mężczyzny, aby chronić się przed Silasem? Czy będzie mogła mu zaufać? Co musi zrobić, aby ratować nie tylko siebie, ale także swoją matkę i przyjaciół? Sami zobaczcie! _

* * *

Caroline siedziała w wygodnym, krwistoczerwonym fotelu jednego z najdroższych hoteli w Chicago. Oparła się wygodnie i zamknęła oczy. Apartament, w którym mieli pozostać wraz z Klausem przez kilka dni, nie przypominał w niczym domu Tomasa, w którym przyszło jej spędzić kilka dobrych godzin.

Ich mieszkanie (tak, to było najlepsze określenie) miało 2 sypialnie, 2 łazienki, salon i kuchnię. Wystrój zapewne dorównywał swoją wartością wystrojowi w domu Klausa, choć mężczyzna gustował w mniej nowoczesnych meblach.

Tu wszystko było szklane. Poza łóżkami i fotelami.

Ozdoby, meble, stoły. Cała łazienka. Wszystko zrobione ze szkła.

Caroline przewróciła oczami, przypominając sobie jaką sumę Klaus zapłacił za 4 dni, które mieli tu spędzić. I choć dla niego to zapewne nie było nic, to jednak dziewczynie zrobiło się słabo, słysząc tak zawrotną sumę pieniędzy.

Może i nie była nigdy przeciwko luksusom, jednak TO uważała za lekką przesadę.

-Naprawdę nie mogliśmy zatrzymać się w innym miejscu? – zapytała Klausa wciąż wylegując się w fotelu.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i wzruszył ramionami. Stał przy barku i nalewał im po kieliszku czerwonego wina. Była godzina 18, a oni przez cały dzień nie jedli. Ani nie pili krwi.

-Idziemy na kolację? – zapytała dziewczyna biorąc do ręki kieliszek, który właśnie podał jej Klaus. – Umieram z głodu.

-Może ja coś przygotuję? – zapytał mężczyzna.

-To ty umiesz gotować? – zaśmiała się Caroline.

-1000 lat doświadczenia, kochana. Nie pożałujesz.

Dziewczyna znów się zaśmiała i upiła łyk wina. Przyjacielskie stosunki z Klausem, to tego właśnie potrzebowała. Żadnego dramatu, jego wyznań, zalotów.

Teraz kiedy mieli tyle na głowie, chciała skupić się na pokonaniu Silasa. Nic innego nie powinno mieć teraz znaczenia.

Caroline znów podniosła kieliszek do ust i wypiła całą jego zawartość, po czym dołączyła do mężczyzny w kuchni.

Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że Klaus potrafi być taki ludzki. Podczas gotowania wygłupiali się i śmiali, popijając już drugą butelkę wina.

Dziewczyna nalała resztę wina z butelki do kieliszków i chcąc odłożyć ją na blat, przypadkowo wypuściła ją z rąk. Pusta butelka uderzyła o krawędź blatu i pękła, nie spadając jednak na podłogę. W wampirzym tempie Klaus złapał ją tuż nad ziemią, przy okazji kalecząc się.

Kilka kropli krwi zdążyło spaść na podłogę, nim rana się zagoiła.

I te kilka kropli wystarczyło, by Caroline poczuła, jak mocno jest spragniona krwi.

Jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone, pod dolną powieką ukazały się ciemne żyłki, a kły wysunęły się. Dziewczyna prawie natychmiast odwróciła się od mężczyzny i zamknęła oczy. W myślach szeptała sobie to, co zawsze, gdy tylko poczuła pragnienie, którego nie mogła zaspokoić.

„_Oddychaj, jesteś silna, nie ważne jak bardzo tego chcesz"._

-Caroline – wyszeptał cicho Klaus, delikatnie dotykając ramion dziewczyny.

-Już dobrze. Przepraszam – odpowiedziała Caroline odwracając się twarzą do pierwotnego i uśmiechając się.

-Powinnaś się pożywić, wiesz o tym?

Blondynka pokiwała głową twierdząco. Już chciała powiedzieć, że jutro pójdzie do szpitala po krew, ale mężczyzna zaczął odpinać guziki swojej koszuli.

-Co ty.. – zaczęła, ale Klaus jej przerwał, przechylając głowę na bok i ukazując szyję.

-Pij. – Powiedział to głośno, ale widząc wahanie malujące się na twarzy Caroline, prawie krzyczał – Pij!

Dziewczyna jedną rękę położyła na ramieniu pierwotnego, drugą natomiast objęła go za szyję. Przytknęła swe usta do jego szyi i dopiero po kilku sekundach wbiła w skórę kły.

To było jak całowanie się z najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole.

Jak nadejście upragnionych wakacji.

Jak zjedzenie czekolady, gdy ma się zły humor.

Jak picie alkoholu.

Jak sex.

Wraz z spływającą do gardła Caroline krwią, zalewały ją wszystkie znane jej emocje. Miłość, pożądanie, ekscytacja, szczęście.

Nie mogła porównać tego z piciem jego krwi, gdy umierała. Wtedy myślała o tym, aby przeżyć. Teraz myślała jedynie o przyjemności, jaką można z tego czerpać.

Klaus jedną ręką przytrzymywał głowę Caroline przy swojej szyi, a drugą położył na jej talii. Z jego ust dało się usłyszeć ciche jęknięcie.

Blondynka dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że dla niego jest to równie przyjemne.

I wtedy w jej głowie odezwał się głos:

„_Dzielenie się krwią przez wampiry jest dość.. hmm. Intymne. To trochę jak przytulanie się, ale nago."_

Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie Stefana, który dowiedział się o dzieleniu się krwi Damona i Eleny. Był wściekły, a blondynka nie wiedziała czemu. I wtedy jej wyjaśnił.

Intymny akt.

_O Boże, _wyszeptała w myślach i oderwała się od szyi pierwotnego. W kąciku jej ust znajdowała się jeszcze krew, którą Klaus wytarł swoim kciukiem, dotykając przy okazji dolnej wargi dziewczyny.

_On chce mnie pocałować, _krzyczała w myślach Caroline. Przesuwała wzrokiem pomiędzy oczami mężczyzny, a jego ustami, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę czego w tej chwili pragnie.

Pierwotny zabrał rękę z policzka blondynki, po czym odszedł od niej na kilka metrów, wracając do przygotowywania kolacji i zostawiając dziewczynę w totalnym osłupieniu.

_Co tu się przed chwilą stało? _Zapytała samą siebie w myślach.

* * *

Dziewczynę obudził nieznośny dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Nie był on jednak jej, lecz Klausa. Mocno zdenerwowana postanowiła zarzucić kołdrę na głowę i czekać, aż mężczyzna łaskawie go odbierze.

Ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Zrezygnowana blondynka wstała z łóżka i ruszyła w stronę salonu, z którego dobiegał irytujący dźwięk.

Caroline powoli podeszła do stolika, na którym leżał telefon.

_Dlaczego do cholery Klaus się nie obudził? _Pomyślała dziewczyna.

Spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Pokazywał numer Tomasa.

-Serio?! Jest 3 nad ranem – powiedziała do telefonu zdenerwowanym głosem.

-Gdzie Klaus? – zapytał mężczyzna.

-Widocznie śpi jak zabity, skoro nawet nie słyszał własnej komórki – odpowiedziała Caroline i zapytała – masz jakieś informacje?

Czarownik zaczął mówić o tym, że skontaktował się z czarownicami posługującymi się ekspresją. I zgodziły się pomóc.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą.

-A zlokalizowałeś jakieś inne czarownice, od których moglibyśmy zacząć? – zapytała.

-Tak. Dwie bliźniaczki ze starego rodu czarownic Force próbowały kilka lat temu ekspresji. Myślę, że powinniście odwiedzić je jako pierwsze.

-Gdzie je znajdziemy? – zapytała Caroline.

-We Francji.

-Dziękuje Tomas. Ratujesz nam życie – powiedziała dziewczyna.

-Przyjemność po mojej stronie panno Forbes – mężczyzna dźwięcznie się zaśmiał – pozdrów ode mnie Klausa, droga Caroline.

-Dobranoc Tomas.

Caroline rozłączyła się i skierowała w stronę sypialni pierwotnego, biorąc ze sobą jego komórkę.

Postanowiła nie pukać, więc złapała za klamkę i otworzyła drzwi. Chciała głośno krzyknąć jego imię, aby go obudzić, ale przekraczając próg sypialni nagle zmieniła zdanie.

Klaus leżał na plecach, trzymając jedną rękę nad głową. Jedwabna pościel zakrywała go od pasa w dół. Nie miał na sobie koszulki i Caroline zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy ma na sobie bokserki.

Na samą myśl o nagim ciele mężczyzny, dziewczynie zrobiło się gorąco, a w dole brzucha poczuła lekkie ukłucie.

Ciężko było zaprzeczyć, że Klaus jest seksowny. I nawet leżąc w łóżku i śpiąc, wciąż wyglądał niesamowicie męsko.

Caroline podeszła do łóżka i odłożyła telefon na szafce nocnej. Usiadła po lewej stronie wielkiego łóżka tak, że od mężczyzny dzieliło ją zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, blondynka dotknęła delikatnie tatuażu pierwotnego, który częściowo znajdował się na jego lewym ramieniu, a częściowo po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej.

Jej palce zadrżały, gdy dotknęła jego nagiej skóry. Dotykała go tak delikatnie jak tylko umiała, aby go nie obudzić, podczas gdy ona podziwiała jego ciało.

Był potworem, ale gdy spał wyglądał tak zwyczajnie.

Nie, to złe słowo. Nie był zwyczajny. Miał 1000 lat, ogromną wiedzę, wspaniałe ciało, akcent. Miał wiele rzeczy, których pragną ludzie. Wygląd, bogactwo, pozycje.

Ale wciąż był potworem, i najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że dziewczyna nie potrafiła o tym zapomnieć.

Nawet gdyby bardzo chciała, po prostu nie mogła.

Kilka sekund później postanowiła w końcu go obudzić. Dotknęła jego ramienia i lekko nim potrząsając, głośno powiedziała:

-Klaus, obudź się!

Pierwotny drgnął i szybko otworzył oczy. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy zorientował się, że ktoś jest w jego pokoju i prawie natychmiast podciągnął się wyżej i usiadł.

Pościel zsunęła się może o centymetr i blondynka mogła zauważyć, że jednak ma bokserki.

_Uff._

-Caroline – wyszeptał mężczyzna, zaspanym jeszcze głosem.

-Dzwonił Tomas. Czarownice nam pomogą. – Powiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna, wciąż siedząc na łóżku. – Znalazł także dwie siostry z starej linii czarownic we Francji, które powinniśmy odwiedzić.

Klaus pokiwał jedynie głową i przeczesał palcami włosy. Były w seksownym nieładzie.

_Opanuj się Forbes! _

-Jak mogłem nie słyszeć telefonu? – powiedział cicho mężczyzna, bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

-Nie żywiłeś się wczoraj, na dodatek ja pożywiłam się na tobie i… - Caroline nie wiedziała co miała powiedzieć.

-To akurat, najdroższa, była sama przyjemność – odpowiedział pierwotny uśmiechając się szeroko.

Gdyby dziewczyna była wciąż człowiekiem, prawdopodobnie zarumieniłaby się. Teraz jedynie spuściła wzrok na poduszkę, którą zaczęła się bawić. Chciała tyle powiedzieć, ale jedyne co wyszło z jej ust to pytanie.

-Dlaczego chciałeś, abym się na tobie pożywiła? – zapytała cicho, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

-Ponieważ byłaś spragniona, kochanie.

-Chodzi mi o to, że picie krwi.., że to jest, hmm… - po krótkiej pauzie, już dużo głośniej dodała – cholera! To jest po prostu bardzo intymne. Więc czemu?

Klaus zaśmiał się cicho, na co dziewczyna zmroziła go wzrokiem.

-Dobrze wiesz dlaczego, Caroline. Tylko boisz się do tego przyznać.

Szczęka blondynki opadła, otworzyła mocno oczy, a w jej głowie huczało jedno, wielkie i głośne _Co? _Nim zdążyła się jednak odezwać, mężczyzna ją wyprzedził:

-Jest coś między nami. Dobrze o tym wiesz, tylko próbujesz do tego nie dopuścić – powiedział spokojnie pierwotny, a dziewczyna zerwała się z łóżka jak oparzona.

-Nic między nami nie ma, Klaus – odpowiedziała oburzona, opierając swoje dłonie na biodrach – nawet mi się nie podobasz.

Na te słowa, mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno, lecz gdy zobaczył Caroline zmierzającą do wyjścia, w wampirzym tempie znalazł się tuż przed nią.

Dziewczyna postanowiła nie reagować, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że to go zniechęci. Trudno jednak było nie spojrzeć na jego idealne ciało, gdy miał na sobie jedynie bokserki.

Blondynka odchrząknęła znacząco patrząc na przemiennie na jego twarz i bokserki, a na jej twarzy malowało się pytanie „Może być się ubrał?"

Mierzyli się jeszcze przez chwilę wzrokiem, gdy Klaus, już nie uśmiechając się, zapytał:

-Naprawdę dziś niczego nie czułaś?

Caroline spuściła wzrok. Co miała powiedzieć? Prawdę? Wtedy oznaczałoby, że kłamie i że boi się swoich uczuć. I że ma jakieś do stojącego naprzeciw mężczyzny.

Jeżeli skłamałaby, to pierwotny mógłby ją sobie w końcu odpuścić. A ona nie była pewna, czy to jest to, czego pragnie.

Po kilku sekundach ciszy dziewczyna wzięła dłoń Klausa w swoje i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy.

-Nawet jeśli coś czułam, to nie przyznałabym się do tego – kobieta zwilżyła językiem wyschnięte usta i kontynuowała – możemy być przyjaciółmi, ale to wszystko Klaus. Nic więcej. Nie potrafię tak po prostu zapomnieć o tym co zrobiłeś, i ja wciąż kocham Tylera.

Cisza. Pierwotny stał bez słowa.

-Mam nadzieję, że z czasem zmienisz się na lepsze, przestaniesz zabijać i manipulować. I mogę ci pomóc, chcę ci pomóc – Caroline wzięła głęboki wdech zanim powiedziała – ale nigdy nie będziemy razem.

Klaus wyswobodził swoją dłoń i bez słowa podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął z nich jeansy, które szybko włożył, buty a także czarną koszulkę. Z biurka zabrał portfel i komórkę i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Wyglądał na mocno wkurzonego, usta miał zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

-Rano wylatujemy. Spakuj się – to jedyne co powiedział.

-Klaus? – zapytała Caroline, ale nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Był wściekły za to co powiedziała. Ale musiała wiedzieć, gdzie idzie. – Dokąd idziesz?

Mężczyzna przystanął z ręką na klamce i odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny. Przez ułamki sekund można było widzieć w jego oczach ból. Ale po chwili zmieniły się. Wyglądały jak wyprane z emocji. Takim samym głosem powiedział:

-Obchodzi cię to? – po czym wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Z oczu blondynki poleciało kilka łez. Nie chciała go ranić, bo w głębi duszy troszczyła się o niego. Ale nie potrafiła się do tego przyznać.

* * *

Caroline nie zasnęła tej nocy. Siedziała na łóżku i czekała aż wróci Klaus. I mimo, że było już dobrze po 7 rano, on jeszcze się nie zjawił.

Dziewczyna miała już spakowane rzeczy, i nie mając co robić, sprawdziła swoją pocztę. Przyłożyła telefon do ucha i zaczęła słuchać:

„_Caroline, kochanie. Nie odzywałam się ostatnio, przepraszam. Wiesz, Floryda jest cudowna. W końcu się opaliłam, zaczęłam znów biegać. I wiesz, poznałam kogoś. Nazywa się Richard. Byliśmy raz na kolacji, i chyba chciałabym iść znów, ale nie wiem co o tym myślisz…"_

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Jak bardzo chciała usłyszeć, że jej matka jest w końcu szczęśliwa.

„_Daj znać jak twoja podróż. Kocham cię córeczko, oddzwoń jak najszybciej!"_

Caroline odłożyła telefon na szafkę i poszła do kuchni, zrobić sobie kawę. Stamtąd usłyszała jak ktoś na korytarzu głośno się śmieje. Nie była w 100% pewna, ale wydawało jej się, że to Klaus.

Uchyliła więc wyjściowe drzwi i zobaczyła go. W objęciach jakiejś dziewczyny.

* * *

Oto i mamy rozdział 4 :)  
Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Serdecznie proszę o komentarze wraz z opinią, czy wam się podoba.

Ps. Dziękuje za czytanie, za komentarze, za śledzenie itd. :) Jesteście kochani.

Ps. 2 Wciąż poszukuję bety!

Do następnego!


	5. Chapter 5

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do akcji, która dzieje się w 4 sezonie VD. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Akcja po odcinku 4x21. Caroline nie wraca do domu, lecz próbuje uciec przed Silasem, który nawiedził ją pod postacią Klausa i Matta. Z opresji ratuje ją nie kto inny, jak Klaus. Jak dziewczyna zareaguje na pomysł mężczyzny, aby chronić się przed Silasem? Czy będzie mogła mu zaufać? Co musi zrobić, aby ratować nie tylko siebie, ale także swoją matkę i przyjaciół? Sami zobaczcie! _

* * *

Lot samolotem był jednym z najgorszych przeżyć Caroline. Kilkugodzinny lot do rezydencji Klausa w Saint-Malo ciągnął się niemiłosiernie, pewnie ze względu na to, że mężczyzna przeprowadził z nią trzy krótkie rozmowy. Tak krótkie, że dziewczyna potrafiła je przytoczyć nie pomijając nawet słowa.

„-Do jakiego miasta lecimy?

-Do Saint-Malo. Mam tam rezydencje. Stamtąd udamy się do Le Mans, aby spotkać się z czarownicą."

„-Jesteś głodny?

-Nie."

„-Caroline.

-Tak?

-Zapnij pasy. Lądujemy."

Przez kilkanaście cholernych godzin Klaus wciąż nie mógł odpuścić. Rano, gdy wrócił do apartamentu lekko pijany, z obcą dziewczyną, której krew wyssał prawie do końca, nie zamienili nawet słowa.

Blondynka zahipnotyzowała przyprowadzoną dziewczynę, bo mężczyzna nie przejął się jej losem, gdy skończył się karmić. Początkowo, widząc ich razem w holu, myślała, że się całowali. I szczerze, to nie było jej to obojętne.

Caroline była już spakowana i czekała na niego, więc gdy był gotowy to po prostu wyszli, Klaus zapłacił za hotel, złapał taksówkę i pojechali na lotnisko.

Dziewczyna nie chciała poruszać tematu ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, ale wiedziała, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. Ale nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić. Przeprosić? Może i to jest dobre wyjście, ale co potem?

Kiedy wylądowali, na lotnisku czekał wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w ciemny garnitur, skrojony idealnie na miarę. Klaus skierował się w jego stronę, więc Caroline podążyła za nim.

- Monsieur – zwrócił się mężczyzna do stojącego obok mnie Klausa, następnie spojrzał na mnie i powiedział – Madame – kiwnęłam mu lekko głową na powitanie, nie mając absolutnie zielonego pojęcia o francuskim. To chyba jedyne dwa słowa, które znałam. – Panno Forbes, nazywam się Adrien i jestem kierowcą pana Niklausa. Witam we Francji.

_Dobrze, że chociaż zna angielski. _

-Miło mi pana poznać – odpowiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechając się. Adrien zaprowadził ich do stojącej przed wejściem limuzyny, a sam zajął się schowaniem naszych bagaży.

W ciszy skierowali się nad wybrzeże. Caroline w myślach wyobrażała sobie, jak może wyglądać dom Klausa. Zapewne był tak piękny jak ten w Mystic Falls, ale to co zobaczyła po trzydziestu minutach, przerosło jej oczekiwania.

Dom stał kilkanaście metrów wyżej niż plaża, na zboczu urwiska. Miał jakieś 3 piętra, i cała ściana, która skierowana była w stronę oceanu, była ze szkła. Pozostałe trzy ściany były koloru białego i posiadały jedynie niewielkie okna.

Od strony drogi, którą przyjechaliśmy, parter nie miał ściany, a wyższe piętra opierały się na solidnych kolumnach. Pomiędzy kolumnami, w głębi, znajdowały się szklane drzwi, prowadzące do wnętrza domu, a przed nimi stała ogromna, czarna kanapa z mnóstwem poduszek.

Z tej samej strony znajdował się duży basen, a na jego środku drewniana, okrągła wyspa, z kilkoma leżakami. Całość ogrodzona była wysokim płotem, przy którym rósł żywopłot, dając temu miejscu wiele prywatności.

Caroline głośno wciągnęła powietrze na widok mieszkania Klausa. Nijak się to miało do surowego wystroju domu w Mystic Falls. Choć zapewne nie różniły się ceną.

Dobrych kilka minut dziewczyna podziwiała ten wspaniały widok, gdy usłyszała za sobą głos pierwotnej hybrydy:

-Zapraszam do środka, kochana.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i podążyła za nim do środka. Przeszli przez ogromny salon, z widokiem na ocean i skierowali się na drugie piętro.

Klaus otworzył duże, mahoniowe drzwi i wpuścił blondynkę do środka.

Cały pokój był kremowo-biały. Na środku stało ogromne łóżko, zwrócone w stronę dużych, szklanych drzwi, wychodzących na ocean. Po obu stronach łóżka stały małe, nocne szafki, a na nich wazony ze świeżymi, białymi różami. Po lewej stronie drzwi znajdowały się dwa fotele, także kremowo-białe i stolik do kawy.

Za łóżkiem, w głębi pokoju, Caroline zobaczyła drzwi, zajmujące połowę ściany, a za nimi bardzo dużą łazienkę, z ogromną wanną, i lustrem na całą ścianę.

To nie wyglądało jak pokój, lecz jak pięciogwiazdkowy hotel.

Dziewczyna ze zdumieniem oglądała wnętrze, gdy Klaus zapytał:

-Podoba ci się?

-To jest… - blondynka nie mogła znaleźć słowa, które oddałoby efekt, jaki wywarł na niej ten pokój.

-Chciałem dać ci pokój na ostatnim piętrze, ale jedyny z takim widokiem to moja pracownia, więc pomyślałem o tym.

-Dziękuje Klaus, jest idealny.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy, powiedział coś jeszcze o tym, że za chwilę ktoś przyniesie jej bagaże, a także, że za 2 godziny będzie obiad i żeby zeszła wtedy na dół. Gdy Caroline chciała jeszcze raz podziękować, jego już nie było.

Zrezygnowana opadła na poduszki i głośno westchnęła.

* * *

Dziewczyna wykąpała się, ubrała a także pomalowała. Włosy zostawiła rozpuszczone, jak zawsze zresztą.

Usiadła na łóżku i wzięła do ręki telefon. Powoli wybrała numer, i już po dwóch sygnałach usłyszała znajomy głos w słuchawce.

-Care – powiedział Stefan ciesząc się z telefonu przyjaciółki.

-Hey Stefan. Jak leci? – zapytała blondynka cicho.

-Bez zmian. Nie udało nam się przywrócić człowieczeństwa Eleny, Bonnie wciąż jest oderwana od rzeczywistości, a ja i Damon próbujemy coś wymyślić, niestety z marnym skutkiem – po chwili ciszy dodał – Rebekah kręci się koło Matta, pomyślałem, że chcesz wiedzieć.

-Dzięki, ale i tak nie mogę nic zrobić. Pisałam do Bonnie, ale napisała, żebym się odezwała za kilka dni, bo jak na razie nie jest w nastroju.

-Na dodatek Elena sieje spustoszenie.

Caroline potarła czoło ręką i westchnęła. Musiała pomyśleć. To, że nie jest w Mystic Falls wcale nie oznaczało, że nie jest wplątana w to, co się tam dzieje.

Stefan wciąż opowiadał o ostatnich wydarzeniach, gdy dziewczyna wpadła na pomysł.

-Wiem! – krzyknęła do słuchawki – poproś Rebekah.

-Poprosić o co?

-Niech zahipnotyzuje Elenę, aby ta przywróciła człowieczeństwo. – Caroline uśmiechała się szeroko. _Tak, to może się udać._

-Care, nie mówisz poważnie. Jesteś przeciwna hipnozie – tłumaczył mężczyzna, ale blondynka szybko zaczęła mówić:

-To nie ma teraz znaczenia, musimy się chronić, a Elena mocno to utrudnia. Już nie chodzi o to czy to jest dobre, tylko czy jest słuszne.

Stefan przytaknął i znów nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Caroline chciała się poradzić, więc cicho zapytała:

-Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

-Oczywiście. Coś się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony mężczyzna.

-Klaus się stał – Stefan głośno wciągnął powietrze, bojąc się tego co przyjaciółka chciała mu powiedzieć – pokłóciliśmy się zeszłej nocy, i powiedziałam coś czego tak naprawdę nie miałam na myśli. Powinnam przeprosić?

-Jeśli naprawdę tak nie myślisz, to chyba powinnaś – Caroline przytaknęła głową bardziej dla siebie, gdy przyjaciel zapytał – a co mu powiedziałaś?

Dziewczyna przytoczyła ostatnią rozmowę z Klausem, a Stefan uważnie słuchał.

-Myślisz, że można mu wybaczyć? Kiedyś, gdyby się zmienił? – zapytała dziewczyna niepewnie.

-Nie wiem, Caroline. Nie wiem – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Elena wybaczyła Damonowi zabicie swojego brata, mi wybaczyła wszystko co zrobiłem, gdy byłem rozpruwaczem. Myślę, że dla każdego jest nadzieja. Nie jesteśmy od niego lepsi. Ostatecznie, wszyscy jesteśmy potworami.

-Ty byś potrafił? – zapytała blondynka.

-Nie wiem, chyba nie – powiedział. Lecz nim przyjaciółka zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Stefan dodał – ostatecznie to tylko przy tobie zachowuje się inaczej.

Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i niestety musiała przyznać Stefanowi rację. Nikt nie był niewinny, każdy miał ludzkie życie na sumieniu. Dlaczego taka Caroline miała by być lepsza od Klausa? Bo zabiła mniej ludzi? Bo ma przyjaciół? Kochającą ją matkę?

- Dziękuje Stefan. Zadzwonię za kilka dni. Informuj mnie o wszystkim.

- Na razie Care! – odpowiedział mężczyzna i rozłączył się.

Caroline odłożyła telefon i ruszyła do wyjścia. Musi porozmawiać z Klausem.

* * *

-Klaus! – zawołała dziewczyna zbiegając po schodach – Klaus!

Mężczyzna stał w salonie, wpatrzony w ocean. Ręce miał założone na piersi i nawet nie odwrócił się do wołającej go blondynki.

-Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytała cicho.

Klaus przez chwilę nawet nie drgnął, a zniecierpliwiona Caroline nerwowo stukała obcasem o drewnianą podłogę. W końcu, po kilkunastu sekundach mężczyzna zwrócił się w jej stronę i powiedział:

-Po obiedzie jedziemy do Le Mans, spotkać się z czarownicą. Porozmawiamy później – po czym wyminął dziewczynę i usiadł przy stole. Kiwnięciem głowy zaprosił ją, by do niego dołączyła.

Blondynka wiedziała, że dopóki nie porozmawiają, tak będzie wyglądać ich relacja.

* * *

Cała droga do Le Mans zajęła im około godziny. Klaus prowadził nie zwracając uwagi na żadne ograniczenia, a gdy raz zatrzymała ich policja, to mężczyzna po prostu ich zahipnotyzował.

Godzina jazdy w ciszy była męcząca i irytująca. Dziewczyna nawet nie próbowała nawiązać rozmowy, wiedząc, że to nie przyniesie żadnego skutku. Miała zamiar poczekać, aż wrócą do domu i w spokoju go przeprosić za ostatnią kłótnię.

Gdy dotarli do domu czarownicy w Le Mans, było jeszcze gorzej. Dziewczyna była młoda, wyglądała na około 30 lat, choć to pewnie za sprawą jakiś czarów. Gdy otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła Klausa, o mało co nie wyzionęła ducha.

_-Niklaus Mikaelson. Pierwotna hybryda. 1000 lat doświadczenia w zabijaniu niewinnych ludzi – mówiła już spokojniej, widocznie opanowawszy już nerwy. Caroline poczuła ulgę, gdy jednak usłyszała – wynoś się z mojego domu. _

_Nim jednak mężczyzna zdążył zareagować, z pewnością agresywnie, na co wskazywał jego wyraz twarzy, blondynka powiedziała:_

_-Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. _

Po kilku groźbach ze strony czarownicy, błaganiach Caroline i całkowitej obojętności ze strony Klausa, kobieta zgodziła się porozmawiać, a w ostateczności pomóc.

Caroline nie wiedziała, gdzie mogliby szukać pozostałych czarownic używających ekspresji, ale mężczyzna powiedział, że zna jedną przebywającą we Francji, ale nie jest pewny czy używa ona tego rodzaju czarów.

Około godziny 21 wyruszyli z powrotem do rezydencji Klausa. Blondynka nie mając ochoty na siedzenie z mężczyzną w milczeniu, postanowiła się przespać.

Gdy zaczęła ściągać swój niebieski sweter, zauważyła, że Klaus wpatruje się w nią ze zdziwieniem.

_Myślał, że zrobię mu tutaj striptiz? _

Po czym zwinęła go i położyła na oparciu fotela, podciągnęła nogi i ułożyła się twarzą do okna. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała zasnąć.

Po kilku minutach poczuła jak samochód się zatrzymuje, ale Klaus nie gasi silnika. Dziewczyna wytęża słuch i wie, że stoją na czerwonym świetle. Kiedy ponownie próbuje zapaść w sen, słyszy, że mężczyzna porusza się szybko w swoim fotelu i po sekundzie poczuła jak delikatnie otula ją swoją kurtką.

_Może nie jest aż tak bardzo na mnie zły, _pomyślała.

Z tą myślą odpłynęła w krainę snu.

…

Pierwsze co poczuła to podmuch świeżego, chłodnego, morskiego powietrza. Następnie do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk rozbijających się o brzeg fal, a także śpiew ptaków.

Potem Caroline otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że jest w swoim pokoju.

_Klaus musiał mnie tu przynieść, gdy zasnęłam w samochodzie, _pomyślała.

Dziewczyna długo nie zastanawiając się wstała i skierowała do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Następnie ubrała się i pomalowała delikatnie. Postanowiła się spotkać z pierwotnym i w końcu przeprosić.

Wyszła z pokoju i zeszła po schodach. Sprawdziła w kuchni i salonie, ale nigdzie go nie było. Było już dobrze po północy, ale wiedziała, że Klaus nie będzie jeszcze spał. On praktycznie w ogóle nie sypiał. Podczas ich wyjazdu, który trwał już około tygodnia, nigdy nie kładł się spać później niż ona, i zawsze gdy się budziła, mężczyzna był już na nogach.

Po kilku minutach Caroline znalazła Klausa pływającego w basenie. Ciuchy leżały na fotelu, a obok leżało kilka butelek po whiskey.

-Możemy porozmawiać – powiedziała cicho, wiedząc, że i tak mężczyzna ją usłyszy.

Pierwotny podpłynął do brzegu, gdzie stała kobieta, położył ręce na brzegu i spojrzał na blondynkę pytającym wzrokiem.

Był mokry, jego włosy przykleiły się do czoła, i Caroline mogła przyznać w duchu, że wygląda bardzo seksownie. Szybko próbując odgonić od siebie nieprzyzwoite myśli powiedziała:

-Więc?

Klaus przez kilka sekund nie odpowiedział, ale po chwili wskazał ręką na basen i zapytał:

-Masz ochotę popływać?

-Chciałam porozmawiać, a nie popływać – odpowiedziała cicho – poza tym nie mam na sobie stroju kąpielowego.

-Możesz się kąpać w bieliźnie – powiedział – jeśli nosisz, oczywiście – dodał Klaus i uśmiechnął się. Caroline zrobiło się gorąco na te słowa. Zaśmiała się cicho i kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie.

-Ok, ale mam dwa warunki.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pytająco.

-Po pierwsze potem porozmawiamy – Klaus pokiwał głową – a po drugie nie będziesz podglądał jak się rozbieram.

Pierwotny zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i odpłynął od brzegu. Dziewczyna także się zaśmiała i zaczęła ściągać bluzkę.

* * *

I mamy 5 rozdział, ostatni w wersji bez bety.

Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba : ) Zapraszam do czytania i wyrażania swojej opini.  
Dziękuje za wszystkie poprzednie komentarze, jesteście wspaniali!  
Do następnego.


	6. Chapter 6

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do akcji, która dzieje się w 4 sezonie VD. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Akcja po odcinku 4x21. Caroline nie wraca do domu, lecz próbuje uciec przed Silasem, który nawiedził ją pod postacią Klausa i Matta. Z opresji ratuje ją nie kto inny, jak Klaus. Jak dziewczyna zareaguje na pomysł mężczyzny, aby chronić się przed Silasem? Czy będzie mogła mu zaufać? Co musi zrobić, aby ratować nie tylko siebie, ale także swoją matkę i przyjaciół? Sami zobaczcie! _

* * *

Blondynka wynurzyła się z wody i rękoma odgarnęła mokre włosy z twarzy. Dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze. Nie myślała o niczym, o żadnych problemach, które ją aktualnie trapiły.

Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła ręce na swoich ramionach. Klaus delikatnie obrócił ją tak, aby stała twarzą zwróconą ku niemu. Byli zanurzeni prawie po szyję w wodzie.

Caroline z uśmiechem spojrzała na mężczyznę, ale gdy zobaczyła jego poważny wyraz twarzy, kąciki jej ust opadły.

-Chciałaś porozmawiać – powiedział cicho, wciąż trzymając swoje dłonie na jej ramionach. Delikatnie je gładził, co wywoływało lekki dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa dziewczyny.

-Nie tyle rozmawiać, co przeprosić… - wyszeptała cicho. Spuściła wzrok i dodała – nie chciałam mówić tamtych rzeczy, ja po prostu.. ja..

-Ok, rozumiem. Nie musisz nic mówić, nie jestem zły – powiedział Klaus. – Było mi po prostu przykro…

Caroline spojrzała na niego i lekko uśmiechnęła się. Ręce pierwotnego przesunęły się z jej ramion do szyi, następnie wędrując do jej policzków. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w blondynkę, trzymając jej twarz w swoich dłoniach.

Dziewczyna także nie odrywała od niego wzroku. To było hipnotyzujące uczucie. Czuć jego dotyk, jego wzrok na sobie. Nie myśleć przez chwilę, jak okropnym człowiekiem, czy może raczej hybrydą, jest.

Klaus zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy, wciąż trzymając jej twarz i kciukami delikatnie gładząc jej policzki.

Nie minęła sekunda, gdy ich usta się połączyły. Pierwotny to zapoczątkował, ale dziewczyna nie potrafiła tego przerwać. Nie był to namiętny pocałunek, lecz taki jaki pierwszy pocałunek powinien być.

Jego usta złączone z jej, pasowały do siebie idealnie. Caroline mogła poczuć, jak gorące i miękkie są jego wargi. I mimo, że mogła by stać tak wiecznie, cieszyć się tym doświadczeniem, to czuła się winna.

Swoimi dłońmi objęła jego nadgarstki i delikatnie odciągnęła go od siebie. Potrząsnęła głową, gdy spojrzała mu w oczy i wyszeptała:

-Nie mogę…

Klaus wciąż trzymał w swych dłoniach jej twarz, teraz unosząc ją delikatnie do góry, tak, aby spojrzała mu w oczy. Pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie i pocałował dziewczynę delikatnie w czoło.

-Mamy czas – odpowiedział – poczekam. – Po czym wyszedł z basenu i w wampirzym tempie ruszył do domu. Blondynka zrozumiała, że chce jej dać trochę prywatności.

Pierwotny w niecałą sekundę znalazł się w swojej sypialni, która jednocześnie była jego pracownią. Od razu skierował się pod prysznic. Zimny prysznic.

_Pocałowałem ją, _pomyślał mężczyzna.

I choć nie trwało to długo i tak był zadowolony. Caroline zaczęła widzieć w nim dobro, więc może jest dla nich jeszcze nadzieja.

Klaus odkręcił zimną wodę, aby ostudzić trochę myśli krążące wokół seksownej blondynki.

* * *

Była godzina 18, gdy Klaus wrócił ze spotkania z Sophie. Czarownicą, która także uprawiała ekspresję, i która była winna pierwotnemu przysługę, więc zgodziła się pomóc.

Caroline nie poszła z nim, więc wybrała się na zakupy. Oboje czuli się trochę niezręcznie po ich wspólnym pocałunku, może dlatego, że blondynka nie wiedziała co myśleć, a Klaus chciał pocałować ją znowu.

Mężczyzna zaparkował samochód i nie spiesząc się skierował się do swojej sypialni. W całym domu panowała cisza, więc myślał, że dziewczyny nie ma, jednak kiedy otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju, zobaczył ją.

Miała na sobie kremową, krótką sukienkę na ramiączkach. Leżała na jego łóżku w poprzek, a jej nogi zwisały swobodnie poza nim.

-Caroline.. – powiedział cicho Klaus, zastanawiając się, co dziewczyna robi w jego sypialni.

-Stop – odpowiedziała blondynka – nie zaczynaj. Wiem co powiesz – nie przestawała mówić, gdy podniosła się z łóżka i zaczęła iść w jego stronę – _„dlaczego zmieniłaś zdanie?", „jesteś tego pewna?", „przecież mówiłaś.." _itd…

Mężczyzna nie wiedział o co chodzi. Był zdezorientowany. Wpatrywał się w idącą w jego stronę dziewczynę i czekał.

Caroline stała tuż przed nim i trzymała jego twarz w swoich dłoniach. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów, dzięki czemu Klaus mógł widzieć każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół jej idealnej twarzy.

-Nie rozumiem… - wyszeptał z trudem łapiąc oddech.

-Wiem, czego chce – wyszeptała, gdy ich twarze już prawie się dotykały – ciebie…

I już pierwotny chciał coś powiedzieć, zapytać, może nawet zaprzeczyć. Ale stała przed nim blondynka, którą darzył silnym uczuciem, której pragnął jak żadnej innej kobiety. I po prostu nie mógł.

Klaus nie myśląc długo pocałował namiętnie blondynkę. Ta zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i cicho jęknęła. Mężczyzna przyciągnął Caroline do siebie, jego usta wciąż były złączone z jej, a jego ręce powędrowały w dół jej pleców, sięgając jej pupy.

Pierwotny czuł jak krew w jego żyłach zaczyna się gotować, jak jego całe ciało staje w ogniu, czuł jak ogarnia go coraz silniejsze pożądanie.

Klaus w wampirzym tempie znalazł się z blondynką na łóżku i nie przestawał jej całować. Jego usta wędrowały teraz po jej policzku, linii szczęki, aż sięgając jej szyi, na co dziewczyna wydała z siebie cichy jęk zadowolenia.

Dziewczyna oplotła swoje nogi wokół bioder mężczyzny, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Złapała za jego koszulkę, próbując zdjąć mu ją przez głowę, ale pierwotny, widocznie zniecierpliwiony, zdarł ją z siebie. Jednocześnie blondynka próbowała odpiąć pasek od jego spodni, a Klaus podciągał jej sukienkę do góry.

W głowie mężczyzny kłębiły się jeszcze wątpliwości, ale czując Caroline leżącą pod jego ciałem, półnagą, pragnącą go, nie mógł się powstrzymać. W wampirzym tempie przewrócił ich tak, że teraz to dziewczyna znajdowała się na górze, siedząc na nim okrakiem.

Pierwotny dotykał jej pleców, bioder i ud. Jego ręce sięgnęły zapięcia czerwonego stanika, który miała na sobie blondynka, lecz nim zdążył go odpiąć, usłyszał jak dzwoni jego telefon.

-Kurwa – wycedził, chcąc się podnieść, ale usta Caroline zjeżdżały coraz niżej, w dół jego klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Mężczyzna jęknął z zadowolenia, gdy telefon znów zaczął dzwonić.

-Nie odbieraj – wyszeptała dziewczyna.

-Sprawdzę czy to coś ważnego – odpowiedział i sięgnął do telefonu leżącego na szafce nocnej. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zamarł.

Był to numer Caroline…

* * *

_2 godziny wcześniej…_

Caroline wychodziła właśnie ze sklepu w dużym centrum handlowym. Gdy Klaus miał spotkać się z czarownicą, dziewczyna postanowiła iść na zakupy.

Miała już kilka fajnych rzeczy, i myślała nawet czy udałoby się jej zabrać pierwotnego na imprezę. Blondynka zaśmiała się sama do siebie i skierowała w stronę kawiarni. Było już po 16, więc postanowiła, że kupi kawę i wróci do domu.

Jednak kilka metrów od kawiarni stanęła jak wryta, gdy zobaczyła Tylera.

Siedział przy jednym ze stolików, ze śliczną brunetką. Pili kawę, śmiali się, trzymali za ręce. Blondynka nie była w stanie się ruszyć.

_Jest z inną, _powtarzała sobie w myślach.

Mężczyzna, którego kochała, z którym chciała spędzić całą wieczność, którą przed sobą mieli, teraz jest tak po prostu z inną.

Dziewczyna zastanawiała się dlaczego tak bardzo ją to boli, skoro sama kazała mu ruszyć na przód. Chciała do niego podejść, ale nie mogła. Nie wiedziała co miałaby mu powiedzieć.

Wyrzucić mu, że spotyka się z inną, kiedy ona sama jest we Francji z Klausem?

Caroline pokręciła tylko głową i udała się do wyjścia. Nie takiego końca ich związku się spodziewała, ale może tak było lepiej. Żadnych łez.

Dziewczyna wrzuciła torby do samochodu pierwotnego i powiedziała kierowcy żeby wracał do domu. Blondynka oparła się o siedzenie i zamknęła oczy. Musiała się uspokoić, pozbierać myśli.

Kilka chwil później wyciągnęła z torebki telefon i wybrała numer Klausa. Sekundy mijały, ale mężczyzna nie odbierał.

Nie minęło może pięć minut, gdy dziewczyna usłyszała jak drzwi po jej prawej stronie otwierają się, i nagle ktoś mocno ją szarpiąc wyciągnął ją z samochodu.

-Adrien, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytała Caroline, zastanawiając się o co chodzi.

-Witaj Caroline.. – odpowiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się. Blondynka już wiedziała, że nie jest to szofer Klausa.

-Silas…

* * *

Bonnie sprzątała kuchnie, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Niespiesznie poszła otworzyć, wiedząc dokładnie kto przyszedł.

W końcu sama go wezwała.

Otworzyła drzwi i powiedziała:

-Witaj Elijah.

-Panno Bennet. Dzień dobry – odpowiedział brunet, jak zwykle w idealnie skrojonym garniturze, z idealnymi manierami.

-Zaprosiłabym cię do środka, ale jako czarownica wolę być ostrożniejsza – powiedziała dziewczyna wychodząc na werandę i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Oczywiście, rozumiem – odpowiedział pierwotny – może się przejdziemy?

Czarownica pokiwała głową i ruszyli chodnikiem na spacer.

-Wierzę, że musiałaś mieć poważny powód, aby zgłosić się do mnie o pomoc – powiedział Elijah spoglądając na dziewczynę. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że się zmieniła. Nie była tą samą nastolatką, trochę poważniejszą niż jej koleżanki, ale wciąż młodą i niewinną.

Teraz wyglądała na zmęczoną i niepewną. Szła przed siebie sztywno, dziwnie wyprostowana, a prawie każdy jej mięsień był napięty. Jakby coś miało ją zaatakować.

Pierwotny wiedział, że Silas prześladuje młodą czarownicę, ale był pewny, że jest ona w stanie to jakoś przeżyć. Jednak nie była.

-Chodzi o Elenę – odpowiedziała cicho. Nie chciała tego robić, ale nie mogła już tak dłużej – dokładnie to o jej wyłączone człowieczeństwo. Ja już po prostu nie mogę. Mam wystarczająco problemów na głowie, a ona próbowała mnie już nawet zabić.

Elijah spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Słodka, niewinna Elena, którą znał stała się bezlitosnym potworem? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, lecz jednak ufał młodej czarownicy.

-Co mam zrobić? – zapytał, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego smutnym wzrokiem.

-Zmuś ją do włączenia człowieczeństwa – odpowiedziała – nie pochlebiam tego, ale to jedyne wyjście.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i dalej szli już w ciszy, jedynie rozmyślając.

* * *

Klaus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ekran, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co się dzieje. W końcu wyskoczył z łóżka i odebrał telefon.

-Tak? – zapytał donośnym głosem, myśląc, że ktoś robi sobie z niego żarty.

-Klaus – wyszeptała cicho Caroline. Pierwotny odwrócił się szybko do dziewczyny, która przed chwilą wyglądała jak jego ukochana blondynka. Zamiast niej siedziała tam niska dziewczyna, o ciemnych, prostych włosach, sięgających aż do pasa. Rozglądała się nerwowo po pokoju, nie bardzo rozumiejąc gdzie się znajduje, i co się stało.

-Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał mężczyzna.

-W starych magazynach, może jakieś 2 km za galerią w centrum – wyszeptała dziewczyna – Klaus. To był Silas…

Pierwotny pokiwał głową do siebie i rozłączył się. Szybko założył na siebie koszulkę i już miał wychodzić, gdy przypomniał sobie o dziewczynie. Podszedł do niej i powiedział:

-Ubierz się i idź do domu. Nie pamiętaj niczego, co tu się stało. Jasne?

Brunetka pokiwała jedynie głową i zaczęła się ubierać. Klaus już jechał w stronę magazynów.

* * *

Pierwotny posadził delikatnie Caroline na przednim siedzeniu. Był ostrożny, ponieważ ciało dziewczyny nie zdążyło się jeszcze uleczyć po tym, jak Silas torturował ją werbeną.

Klaus chciał dać jej swojej krwi, ale blondynka odmówiła, tłumacząc, że oboje wiedzą co się wtedy dzieje. On pokiwał tylko głową i wsiadł za kierownicę.

Caroline zaczęła opowiadać co się stało.

_- Czego chcesz? – krzyknęła blondynka. _

_-Informacji – odpowiedział Silas, wciąż w postaci szofera Klausa. – Chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest lekarstwo. _

_-Nie wiem – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, czując jak sznur, którym jest związana, a który był nasączony werbeną, coraz bardziej rani jej skórę._

_-Może dzięki temu się dowiesz – odpowiedział mężczyzna, po czym zaczął dotykać Caroline gałązką werbeny. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu. _

Dalszą część tortur blondynka już pominęła. Nie chciała o tym mówić, nie o tym jak Silas mącił jej w umyśle, pokazując jej rodziców, jak mówią o tym, że jej nienawidzą.

O jej przyjaciółkach, które opowiadały jak płytką osobą jej Caroline, jak bezużyteczną i głupią.

I jedna wizją, której na pewno nigdy nie opowie pierwotnemu.

_Caroline nie mogła otworzyć oczu, tak bardzo była wykończona. Jedyne o czym myślała w tej chwili to śmierć. Szybka i bezbolesna. _

_Ale ona nie nadchodziła._

_Po chwili wampirzyca poczuła znajomy zapach perfum, więc podniosła głowę i otworzyła oczy. _

_-Klaus?- wyszeptała cicho._

_-Witaj kochana – odpowiedział mężczyzna, ale wciąż stał kilka metrów od niej, z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. _

_-Pomóż mi – powiedziała blondynka słabym głosem. _

_-Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – zapytał Klaus, a dziewczyna ze zdziwienia otworzyła mocniej oczy._

_-Jak to dlaczego? Przyjaźnimy się, Klaus. Proszę…_

_Pierwotny podszedł bliżej i kucnął naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Spojrzał jej w oczy i powiedział:_

_-Caroline, jesteś taka śliczna. Szkoda tylko, że taka głupia. _

_Wampirzyca jeszcze szerzej otworzyła oczy. Nigdy nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego po Klausie. Podobno ją kochał, a teraz mówił coś takiego. _

_-Naprawdę myślałaś, że chcę być twoim przyjacielem? – zaśmiał się głośno i dodał – jesteś żałosna. Jedyne czego chciałem to po prostu cię przelecieć – z oczu blondynki poleciało kilka łez – żaden mężczyzna nigdy cię nie kochał i nigdy nie pokocha. Chodziło zawsze o twoje ciało._

_Po czym Klaus wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Caroline wpatrywała się w ścianę, wciąż płacząc._

-Caroline? – powiedział cicho pierwotny widząc jak oczy dziewczyny napełniają się łzami. Nie pytał o nic, wiedząc, że jeśli dziewczyna będzie gotowa to sama mu wszystko opowie – jeszcze dzisiaj wyjeżdżamy, dobrze?

-Tak, po prostu jedź – odpowiedziała blondynka spoglądając w okno i unikając wzroku mężczyzny.

Jechali tak w ciszy kilka minut, gdy dziewczyna powiedziała:

-Silas powiedział, że to nie koniec. Musimy szybko znaleźć pozostałe czarownice.

Klaus pokiwał jedynie głową.

Kol mówił, że budząc Silasa rozpęta się piekło na ziemi. Ale nie miał racji.

Obudzenie go było dopiero ciszą przed prawdziwą burzą…

* * *

Oto 6 rozdział, ten także bez korekty mojej bety - VeraDeDiamant, ponieważ długo musieliście czekać, następny już przejdzie jej ścisłą kontrolę.  
Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba : )  
Postanowiłam wprowadzić resztę postaci, tj.: pierwotnych oraz gang MF , i częściej o nich pisać : )

Dziękuje za to, że czytacie i komentujecie, nie wiecie ile sprawia mi to radości!  
Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział spodoba wam się bardziej niż poprzedni, a jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, zastrzeżenia, czy pochwały – to mile widziane komentarze!

Przepraszam także wszystkich, którzy czytają „I że cię nie opuszczę", za brak nowego rozdziału, ale muszę go trochę dopracować. Powinien pojawić się jeszcze w tym tygodniu!

Pozdrawiam i do następnego! : )


	7. Chapter 7

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „VampireDiaries". Ogólna fabuła nawiązuje do akcji, która dzieje się w 4 sezonie VD. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Akcja po odcinku 4x21. Caroline nie wraca do domu, lecz próbuje uciec przed Silasem, który nawiedził ją pod postacią Klausa i Matta. Z opresji ratuje ją nie kto inny, jak Klaus. Jak dziewczyna zareaguje na pomysł mężczyzny, aby chronić się przed Silasem? Czy będzie mogła mu zaufać? Co musi zrobić, aby ratować nie tylko siebie, ale także swoją matkę i przyjaciół? Sami zobaczcie! _

* * *

Blondynka leżała z zamkniętymi oczami, czując jak każda komórka ciała ją boli. Mimo tego, że była wampirem i wypiła jakieś 3 woreczki z krwią, rany się jeszcze nie zagoiły. Oczywiście były już mniejsze i tak nie bolały, ale wciąż dawały duży dyskomfort dla wampirzycy.

Poza tym najgorszy był chyba brak snu. Nie dość, że była już zmęczona, to nie mogła także wyrzucić ze swojej głowy wspomnień tortur, których jeszcze kilka godzin temu doświadczyła. Leżała tak więc, nie wiedząc co dokładnie ze sobą zrobić.

Klaus zostawił ją samą, widząc, że dziewczyna nie ma ochoty rozmawiać o tym, co się stało. No bo kto by chciał? Tyler postanowił ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem, zapominając o niej. Na dodatek nieśmiertelny Silas postanowił ją torturować, myśląc, że blondynka wie, gdzie znajduje się lekarstwo.

Caroline westchnęła głośno, przewracając się na plecy. Przed jej oczami rozciągał się wspaniały widok oceanu, który mogła zobaczyć jedynie dzięki swoim wampirzym zdolnościom. Na zewnątrz było już całkowicie ciemno.

Po upływie kilku minut, dziewczyna usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, zapaliła nocną lampkę i zawołała:

– Proszę.

Do sypialni wszedł Klaus trzymając w jednej dłoni woreczek z krwią, a w drugiej szklankę z czerwonym płynem. _Krew, _pomyślała blondynka.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał z troską pierwotny, odkładając na stół przyniesione rzeczy i siadając na brzegu łóżka Caroline.

– Już lepiej – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Klaus przesunął dłonią po jej ramionach, wzdłuż jej ręki i zatrzymał się na jej nadgarstku. Dziewczyna poczuła jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiega ją dreszcz.

– Rany się jeszcze nie zagoiły – wyszeptał.

Blondynka spuściła wzrok. Prawda była taka, że ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie nie czuła się dobrze.

– Napij się. – Dziewczynę wyrwał z zamyślenia głos pierwotnego, który podał jej szklankę z krwią.

– Mogę się napić z woreczka – odpowiedziała szybko i już chciała sięgać po woreczek, gdy poczuła jak mężczyzna łapie ją za nadgarstek.

– Najpierw to – powiedział głośniej. – Uwierz mi, to ci pomoże.

Caroline, nie mając ochoty się kłócić, przytaknęła jedynie głową. Wzięła od Klausa szklankę z krwią i, po chwili wpatrywania się w nią, podniosła ją do ust i zaczęła pić. Była to bardzo mała ilość, ale blondynka od razu rozpoznała ten smak.

Krew Klausa.

Dał jej swoją krew, aby rany szybciej się zagoiły. Martwił się o nią, co z jednej strony było naprawdę miłe, lecz z drugiej nie chciała mu robić nadziei.

Gdy dziewczyna skończyła pić, oddała szklankę w wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny i podziękowała cicho. Nie musiała go pytać, dlaczego dał jej swoją krew. On natomiast był w pełni świadomy, że Caroline wie, że piła jego krew. Wiedział, że dzielenie się krwią jest intymnym aktem, dlatego nie kazał jej pić prosto z jego żyły. Wiedział, że mogłaby się nie zgodzić.

Klaus podał jej teraz woreczek z krwią, na co dziewczyna spojrzała na niego karcącym wzrokiem.

– Wypiłam już takie trzy…

– Ostatni, obiecuję – odpowiedział, na co dziewczyna niechętnie go wzięła i zaczęła pić. Gdy Caroline skończyła, Klaus wziął od niej pusty woreczek i odłożył go na stół. Przez chwilę panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał pierwotny:

– Powinnaś iść spać, musisz być zmęczona. – Po czym wstał i już miał wyjść, gdy blondynka złapała go za nadgarstek.

– Mógłbyś zostać? – zapytała cicho, na co Klaus otworzył szerzej oczy. Nie spodziewał się tego. Choć już raz został z nią w nocy, to nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł to powtórzyć. – Nie mogę zasnąć.

Klaus przytaknął głową, ściągnął buty i położył się obok dziewczyny na łóżku. Nie dotykali się. Pierwotny leżał na plecach z rękoma założonymi za głowę, natomiast blondynka leżała twarzą do niego, obejmując poduszkę, którą miała pod głową.

– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – zapytał Klaus cicho. – Wiem, że nie chodzi tylko o Silasa.

– Masz rację, nie chodzi tylko o niego – odpowiedziała dziewczyna cicho. – Ale nie wiem czy to jest warte wspominania.

– Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, gdy to z siebie wyrzucisz, to jest tego warte – wyszeptał i spojrzał na nią.

Caroline po chwili wahania zdecydowała się jednak mówić:

– Tyler ma nową dziewczynę – powiedziała cicho. – Widziałam ich razem w galerii.

Klaus pokiwał jedynie głową. Dopiero po kilku sekundach powiedział:

– Jest mi przykro, ponieważ cierpisz, ale nie jest mi przykro, że w końcu skończyłaś z tym wymoczkiem.

Caroline zaśmiała się głośno, co bardzo zdziwiło pierwotnego. Spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała blondynka, próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

– Co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego? – zapytał Klaus.

– Dbasz o mnie, martwisz się. Jesteś dobry, w pewnych aspektach życia, więc dlaczego nie pozwalasz aby inni ludzie widzieli w tobie dobro?

– Ludzie, którzy są dobrzy i troszczą się o innych, zazwyczaj są słabi – odpowiedział pierwotny, nie patrząc na dziewczynę.

– Więc dlaczego martwisz się o mnie? – zapytała blondynka. W głębi duszy chciała znać odpowiedź.

– Wiesz dlaczego – wyszeptał Klaus, tym razem wpatrując się w dziewczynę, która obok niego leżała.

– Ponieważ jesteś mną zafascynowany? – zapytała dziewczyna unosząc brwi.

– Nie – ponieważ jestem w tobie zakochany…

Caroline przestała patrzeć na mężczyznę i położyła się na plecach. Była jak bomba, która miała za chwilę wybuchnąć. Z jednej strony chciała poprosić Klausa by wyszedł, bo między nimi i tak nigdy do niczego nie dojdzie. W końcu ona kocha Tylera.

Z drugiej jednak strony blondynka nie mogła przestać myśleć o jego wspaniałych ustach, głębokich jak ocean oczach i mięśniach rysujących się pod koszulką, którą miał na sobie.

Dziewczyna zaczęła szybciej oddychać i z trudem panowała nad sobą. Miała za sobą ciężki dzień, więc tłumaczyła to ogólnym zmęczeniem i rozdrażnieniem. Ale Klaus nie pomagał. Wpatrywał się w nią ciągle, wyglądając bardzo seksownie i doprowadzając Caroline na skraj obłędu.

– Powinniśmy iść spać… - wyszeptała cicho. Klaus jedynie przytaknął i zgasił nocną lampkę.

Pierwotny jednak nie mógł spać tej nocy. Wpatrywał się w śpiącą dziewczynę, i myślał o tym, jak przyjemne byłoby trzymanie jej w swoich ramionach, całowanie jej.

Ale nie było to możliwe, jeszcze nie. Caroline nie była gotowa. Ale on mógł poczekać.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore siedział w salonie swojego domu i popijał kolejną szklankę bursztynowego płynu. Pomagało mu to trochę się uspokoić, kiedy znów bezskutecznie próbował przywrócić człowieczeństwo Eleny. Nie pomagały prośby ani groźby i szczerze mówiąc, mężczyzna nie wiedział co jeszcze mógłby zrobić.

W czasie swych rozmyślań, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

_Kogo licho niesie, _pomyślał i wstał, aby otworzyć. Stefan zdziwił się mocno, gdy ujrzał Elijah.

– Dzień dobry, Stefanie – powiedział cicho pierwotny. Gdy młodszy Salvatore, wciąż zbyt zdziwiony nie odpowiadał, dodał – Mogę wejść?

– Tak – odpowiedział cicho mężczyzna, nie spuszczając wzroku z Elijah, który właśnie wchodził do domu. – Co tu robisz?

– Panna Bennet skontaktowała się ze mną i poprosiła o pomoc – odpowiedział spokojnie Mikaelson, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni swojego garnituru.

– Pomoc w czym?

– W przywróceniu człowieczeństwa Eleny – odpowiedział pierwotny.

* * *

Caroline powoli otworzyła oczy. Musiała minąć ładna chwila, zanim dziewczyna zorientowała się, gdzie się znajduje. Była we Francji, w domu Klausa, w swojej sypialni i o Boże! Leżała wtulona w pierwotnego. Nim jednak zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, ręka mężczyzny, która obejmowała ją w pasie, przyciągnęła ją bliżej.

– Dzień dobry, kochana – powiedział cicho Klaus i dopiero poluźnił ucisk, ostatecznie wypuszczając ją ze swojego objęcia.

– Przepraszam za to… - wyszeptała dziewczyna, odsuwając się o kilka centymetrów, aby móc na niego spojrzeć.

– Wiesz, że nie musisz przepraszać, prawda? – zapytał. – To było przyjemne.

Caroline nie powiedziała nic. Pierwotny przysunął się do niej i opuszkami palcówpogładził ją po policzku. Blondynka nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć, wpatrywała się jedynie w Klausa, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

Odtrącić go, czy może pocałować?

– Caroline… - wyszeptał cicho, co doprowadziło dziewczynę na skraj opanowania. Jedną ręką złapała za koszulkę Klausa po czym sama przysunęła się do niego i pocałowała go.

To było milion razy lepsze, niż ich pierwszy pocałunek.

Pierwotny przyciągnął ją tak, że znajdowała się nad nim, siedząc na nim okrakiem. Rękoma dotykał każdego centymetra jej ciała, począwszy od jej długich, blond włosów, zjeżdżając niżej, aż do jej ud.

Caroline wydała z siebie cichy, przeciągły jęk. Przypuszczała, że Klaus ze swoim 1000-letnim doświadczeniem w całowaniu będzie robił to idealnie, ale rzeczywistość przerosła jej oczekiwania. To co teraz robili, było lepsze niż idealne. Było gorące, wstrząsające, ekscytujące.

Dziewczyna przesunęła swoją rękę z piersi pierwotnego na jego brzuch, zjeżdżając niżej, aż sięgnęła paska jego spodni. W tej chwili Klaus zmienił ich pozycje i nim zdążyła zarejestrować co się wydarzyło, leżała pod nim, z rękoma założonymi za głowę i mocno przytrzymanymi przez pierwotnego.

–Ał! – krzyknęła z bólu, który poczuła, gdy Klaus zbyt mocno ścisnął jej nadgarstek.

Mężczyzna nie całował jej już, lecz wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie i z wyrazem zdenerwowania na twarzy zapytał:

–Co ty wyprawiasz?

* * *

W piwnicy domu braci Salvatore panował półmrok. Elena leżała z rękoma ułożonymi wzdłuż swojego szczupłego ciała. Potwornie się nudziła, ponieważ Stefan i Damon trzymali ją w zamknięciu ponad tydzień, bez żadnej krwi.

Była głodna i wycieńczona, ale nie zła czy przestraszona. O nie. Wyłączyła swoje emocje i teraz była obojętna na wszelkie uczucia.

Po chwili rozmyślań, brunetka usłyszała jak ktoś otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym była więziona. Zobaczyła wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę w garniturze.

-Elijah – powiedziała cicho. – Co cię tu sprowadza? – dodała z udawanym zainteresowaniem.

Ale pierwotny nie miał ochoty na głupie pogawędki z dziewczyną, w jego oczach dobrą, kochającą i współczującą osobą, która wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo. Nie myśląc długo, Elijah podszedł do Eleny i jednym zwinnym ruchem podniósł ją i stali teraz twarzą w twarz.

Brunetka stała jednak niewzruszona i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w pierwotnego. Mężczyzna podniósł jedną dłoń do policzka panny Gilbert i delikatnie zaczął go gładzić palcami. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę jeszcze kilka sekund, i gdy już chciała zareagować, on powiedział:

–Włącz swoje człowieczeństwo Eleno.

I w jednej sekundzie wszystko się zmieniło. Oczy dziewczyny napełniły się łzami, jej policzki wydawały się być bledsze niż przed sekundą, a jej całe ciało zaczęło drżeć. Jedyne co trzymało ją jeszcze na nogach, to silne ręce najstarszego pierwotnego.

* * *

Caroline próbowała się uwolnić, ale nie była na tyle silna. Zdziwiona spojrzała więc na pierwotnego i po chwili ciszy, to ona zapytała:

–Co ja wyprawiam? Co raczej TY wyprawiasz?! – krzyknęła. – To boli!

–Co ty knujesz? – wycedził przez zęby pierwotny.

I dopiero wtedy Caroline zrozumiała. Chodziło mu o pocałunek.

–Ja.. – dziewczyna zaczęła się jąkać. – Och! Po prostu tego chciałam, czemu doszukujesz się podtekstów?!

Klaus pokręcił głową i wstał z łóżka. Przez chwilę stał przy oknie, tyłem do blondynki. Po kilku sekundach jednak odwrócił się, spojrzał na leżącą na łóżku dziewczynę i zaczął mówić:

–Może i masz rację Caroline. Ale już kiedyś ci powiedziałem, że poczekam, aż będziesz gotowa.

–A skąd pewność, że nie jestem gotowa? – zapytała, już zdenerwowana, Caroline. To ona zawsze go odrzucała, i nie spodziewała się, że kiedyś przytrafi się to jej.

– Po prostu wiem, jasne?! – krzyknął już teraz pierwotny. – Nawet jeśli masz ochotę na seks właśnie teraz, to nie ze mną. Dobrze wiesz co do ciebie czuję! – Gdy Caroline nic nie odpowiedziała, dodał ciszej – Gdybym chciał się z tobą jedynie pieprzyć, zrobiłbym to dawno temu.

Blondynka chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale mężczyzna opuszczał jej pokój w wampirzym tempie. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, sięgnęła po telefon. Chciała napisać do Stefana, poprosić o radę, albo zwyczajnie zapytać jak się mają sprawy w Mystic Falls.

Ale wiadomość od przyjaciela już na nią czekała. Był to krótki sms, ale tchnął w Caroline trochę nadziei:

„Elena włączyła uczucia".

* * *

Dziękuje wszystkim bardzo serdecznie za poprzednie komentarze i zapraszam do czytania oraz komentowania: )

Bardzo dziękuje także mojej kochanej Becie – VeraDeDiamant, która to wszystko czyta i poprawia!

Do następnego


End file.
